


Yun's Occassional Thoughts

by sassiestemerald



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassiestemerald/pseuds/sassiestemerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yun decides to wake up early after his dreams get to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yun's Occassional Thoughts

Yun climbed over the wet tree stump. The storm the other night had ripped through the forest and toppled over quite a number of trees. The ground was slippery so he trudged slowly, but he could feel the scattered branches ripping at his boots. He would have to tend to them later, along with the holes in the tent that opened with the storm winds. 

Rays of sunlight came down from the trees lighting his way. He decided to go get some water from the nearby river before the others woke up. There wasn’t enough for Yona to start her morning routine. He stifled a yawn. Dreams about Iksu in the early morning hours flooded his mind and kept him from going back to sleep. Some were nightmares, some were memories. It was the occasional occurrence, during quiet periods, but enough to keep him somewhat melancholy throughout the day. He didn’t mention it to anybody when it happened though and his tasks usually kept him occupied. 

“Wooooooah!” A loud thump echoed through the forest. Yun found himself on the ground next to a large root. “This is what happens when I think about him too much. I become just like him.”

Yun moved to get up, but paused. “Is that a pasque flower?” He moved closer to the root to look at the plant near it. He smiled. He heard about the pasque flower while traveling, but had yet to find a plant. As luck would have it, he found it on his fall. He quickly pulled out the knife from his bag and cut off some stems of the plant. After shaking off the water, he carefully wrapped it and placed it in his bag. He would be sure to make something of it later. 

Yun got up, brushed off his damp trousers, and headed for the river. When he finally reached, he set down his things and began to wash his face. By now, the sun rose completely and reflected off the river. He couldn’t shake the thought that the area looked similar to the one back at Iksu’s. On days like this, he used to lie down by the riverside with Iksu and enjoy the warmth of the sun. 

It was something Iksu introduced to him after taking him under his wing. Yun could remember that day well. He was rather upset at being unable to finish the new craft Iksu taught him, but instead of letting him sulk about it, Iksu brought him along on a walk to the river and told him to lie down. Yun chuckled to himself. His reply back then was disbelief, but after Iksu laid down on the grass, he chose to. It was like Iksu said, peaceful. He felt the warmth of the sun and the sounds of nature flowed into his ear. 

He looked around at the grass near the river. It wasn’t damp like inside the forest. He reasoned it was because of the direct sunlight giving it time to dry the day before. He lied down on and stared up towards the sky. The clouds were scattered across the blue. He felt himself relaxing at the warmth from the sun. He closed his eyes and Iksu’s smiling face swirled through his mind. 

Yun felt something warm trickle down his left cheek and then the other. He opened his eyes to a blurry picture of the sun. He sat up abruptly and rubbed his eyes against his arm. “I’ve got to get back.” Yun grabbed the waterskin and moved to the river. Shuffling behind him caused him to freeze. All the thoughts about Iksu made him forget to check for bears on the way to the river. He dipped the waterskin into the river and slowly turned his head around. 

“Oh lad! This is where you were. Good morning!” A smiling Zeno came out from the trees and approached him. 

Yun exhaled. “Morning Zeno, I was just getting some water.” 

“What’s up lad? Your eyes seem watery.” 

Yun turned his head back to the river. “It’s nothing; the wind just blew some dust into them.”

“You know, this place looks a lot like the river near the priest’s place.” Yun gave a nod in agreement and closed up the waterskin. “Is something on your mind lad? Someone?” Yun turned around to face Zeno. Zeno wasn’t one to ask questions he didn’t know the answer to. 

Zeno looked up towards the sky. “It sure has been a while since we last saw that priest. I wonder what the Gods have been telling him.” 

Yun could feel the tears well back up and looked down at the ground. “I’m sure he misses you too lad.” Zeno turned to face Yun. Yun kept his head down and sniffled.

Zeno put his arm on Yun’s back. “You don’t have to keep it to yourself, you know.” Yun gave a slight nod. 

Zeno gave a little laugh. “Let’s get back. The others will probably be waking up now.”


End file.
